Flames of Love: The Beginning
by Elizabeth L. Malfoy
Summary: First Book in the Flames of Love Trilogy. Here are Elizabeth Lakewood's first three years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Love has ways of controlling us. Relationships may grow into something more, kindling a flame in our hearts.


**CHAPTER ONE**

It came to no one's surprise the day I got my letter. I was a pureblooded witch, my family was one of the few _actual_ pureblooded families left in the wizarding world. Every single Lakewood had been in Slytherin, and I knew perfectly well that I would be, too.

"Mother, when should we go shopping?" I asked my mum. She was reading the _Daily Prophet_ and sipping her tea.

"We'll go right after breakfast," Mother nodded as she turned the page. "I can't believe they still publish Ginny Potter's articles. Anything written by a Weasley or a Potter is complete and utter trash."

"I never read Potter's articles, I only read the other Quidditch articles," My father commented. "Yes, she did play for the Holyhead Harpies, but I always wondered why she quit. Was she too horrible a player?"

Both my parents laughed and so did I. The Potters and Weasleys were always a laugh at our house.

"Elizabeth, be sure to beat the Weasley girl and the three Potters by getting into the Slytherin Quidditch team," Father smirked as me. I returned the smile.

"Of course, Father. I would never let you or Mother down," I said with sincerity, a gleam of competitiveness gleamed in my silver-grey eyes.

"Good," Mother nodded approvingly as she sipped down the rest of her tea. My snowy-white cat, Willow, leapt onto my lap and purred as I stroked her soft fur.

"Would I be bringing Willow or an owl?" I asked.

"An owl, of course. If not, then how would we bring you things and how would you receive copies of _Witch Weekly_?" Father said, sprinkling sugar into his tea and stirring it with a solid silver spoon.

I nodded in agreement. Willow would have to stay at home. But, of course, the house-elves will care for her.

"We'll be meeting up with the Malfoys at Diagon Alley. Elizabeth, you know Scorpius, right?" Mother asked.

"Yes," I nodded, rolling my eyes. Scorpius was arrogant, and too ambitious for his own good. "Mother, do you think we'll meet up with the Lestrange's?"

"If all the letters were sent today, then of course. I'm sure Emily will be there," Mother started eating chopped up apples. Emily Lestrange, daughter of Rabastan Lestrange and Amelia Rookwood.

"It's so unfair that the first-years can't get their broomsticks," I sighed, stroking Willow's ear fondly.

"Maybe this year they will bend the rule a bit, like they did with the famous Harry Potter," Father smirked. Father knew that I was a brilliant Chaser, and he always smiled with pride whenever he mentioned it.

"Jack, why don't you take Elizabeth out for some more Chaser training? I heard that there's one spot on the Slytherin team for a Chaser," Mother suggested. My eyes glowed at the thought of training.

"Of course, Angelina. Come on, Elizabeth, take your broom and meet me outside in the fields," Father said as he finished his breakfast. Willow jumped off of my lap and padded over to her bed.

I stretched and went upstairs into my room. Emerald green and silver greeted me when I opened the door.

I have Slytherin hangings all over my neat room. Beside my bed is a mahogany desk with quills and parchment aligned neatly.

I grabbed my broom and went down the stairs and through a glass door to our field. I mounted my broom and flew into the air. It was one of the fastest brooms ever but I heard that the _Falling Star__ 1000_ would be coming out soon. It would be faster than the _Firebolt 7_, _Nimbus 2005_, and the _Cleansweep 16_ put together. If I were to make it on the team with a _Falling Star 1000_, Slytherin would have it's name on the Quidditch House Cup for seven years straight.

"Catch, Elizabeth!" Father threw me the Quaffle. I caught it easily and sped away, feeling the wind whipping through my silver-blond hair. I absolutely loved playing Quidditch.

I easily zipped around my Father and threw the Quaffle over the top hoop, grinning happily.

"Not bad, Elizabeth. Now, try again!" Father threw me the Quaffle again and tried to block me from scoring. I zipped around him again.

This continued for some time until Mother came out to tell us to come back in and get ready to go to Diagon Alley.

I smiled as I hurried inside, hugging my broom to my chest as I walked up the winding staircase to my bedroom.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

Like it so far? Sorry if it's slightly dull. It'll get interesting, I promise :) Please review!

-Elizabeth Malfoy


End file.
